


Engagiert und flexibel

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [25]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Bad Days, Co-workers, Coffee, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Absolut unmögliches Verhalten während der Arbeitszeit.





	Engagiert und flexibel

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 1 - Semi-Warnung: Das Kapitel hat mal wieder einen schlüpfrigen Touch. *kicher* Sozusagen zur Feier, dass auch ich nach etwas über einem halben Jahr noch frisch verliebt bin (Gruß an C.) ... in Tatort Münster. Himmel, gerade überleg ich, nur wegen einem Theaterstück mit Peter Jordan einen Trip nach Stuttgart zu machen. Send help. ;-)
> 
> Anm 2: Ich glaub gelernt zu haben, dass Rechtsmediziner generell und immerzu den Bobbes mächtig voll Arbeit haben. Lässt annehmen, dass wenn Boerne mal wieder mit Thiel rumspringt, oft eine Extraschicht an Alberich und Co. hängen bleibt, hust...! Jedenfalls, in diesem Sinne:

Wenn man ihn fragte, antwortete er für gewöhnlich, dass er sich zu den Gesegneten zählte, deren Beruf auch ihre Berufung und nicht nur bloße Einkommensquelle war. Allerdings gab es in schöner Regelmäßigkeit Tage, an denen ihn dieses leidenschaftliche Bekenntnis für die Rechtsmedizin reute, und hie und da sogar Tage, an denen er im Geiste zumindest probeweise die Kündigung aufsetzte. Dieser Mittwoch war hart an der Grenze zum Hie und da Tag.  
Es hatte damit begonnen, dass der Parkplatz bereits früh morgens unerklärlicherweise hoffnungslos überfüllt war, auch diverse geheime andere Plätzchen für's Parken längst besetzt waren, und er so den Wagen schließlich in einer abgelegenen Seitenstraße abstellen musste. Dadurch kam er (im strömenden Regen) zu spät zu seinem Seminar mit den Erstsemestlern. Einige Grünschnäbel wagten es ihn rügend anzusehen, wofür er sich rächte, indem er bevorzugt bei denen mit den bösen Blicken Wissen abfragte. Oder eher versuchte abzufragen, denn die Antworten fielen fast immer beklagenswert karg aus. Das Semester war fast vorbei, und von seinen anschaulichen und unterhaltsamen Vorträgen war fast nichts hängen geblieben? Enttäuschender ging es kaum. Vermutlich würde über die Hälfte ab dem nächsten Halbjahr eh mal wieder umsatteln auf BWL, oder Informatik, oder etwas anderes, das nach viel Geld klang. Die aktuelle Studentenschwemme bei ihnen kam nur durch diese ganzen Crime Shows der letzten Jahre, die ein völlig falsches, über-sensationelles Bild von seinem Berufsstand vermittelten. 

Es ging unschön weiter. Die seit vorgestern kaputte Deckenleuchte in der Pathologie war nicht wie versprochen repariert worden; stattdessen flackerten nun auch eine zweite und eine dritte beim Anschalten nur noch schwach, und gaben dann mit einem leisen „Pling“ endgültig den Geist auf. Sein dezent patziger Anruf bei der Technik wurde mit der nicht weniger patzigen Antwort quittiert, dass wenn er sich am Telefon schon dermaßen aufführe, sie auch heute wohl leider keine Zeit mehr für ihn hätten.  
Zumindest waren die beiden Leichen angekommen, die eigentlich schon dringend für gestern erwartet waren. Zusammen mit den Toten, die heute ihren Termin auf dem Seziertisch hatten, stand damit fast doppelt so viel Arbeit wie gewöhnlich an. Und das ohne seine gute Seele zur Seite; Silke hatte er zuletzt beim gemeinsamen Aussteigen aus dem Auto gesehen. Sie hatte mit ebenfalls unbedingt für heute zu erledigender DNA-Analyse zu tun, wenn's schlecht lief würden sie sich bis Feierabend praktisch gar nicht mehr begegnen. Zwar hatte er zumindest Unterstützung vom halbwegs fähigen Böhm-Müllerstein und der leidlich fähigen Neumeyer, aber mit denen ging es weder so schnell noch so gemütlich eingespielt wie mit seiner Favoritin voran. Neumeyer traute sich auch noch, mehrmals Befunde von ihm in Frage zu stellen. Wenigstens knickte sie jedes Mal demütig ein, wenn er ihr zornig aber messerscharf bewies, dass sie sich irrte.  
Richtig schlimm wurde es, als er in seiner ersten echten Pause gegen 14:00 feststellen musste, dass der Kaffee mittlerweile restlos alle war. Und er konnte sich darüber noch nicht mal bei irgendwem beschweren, denn es wäre diesmal an ihm gelegen, eine neue Packung zu kaufen. Beschämt klaute er schließlich eine Tagesration aus einer anderen Abteilung, mit dem festen Vorsatz, den Geschädigten morgen die doppelte Menge zurückzubringen. Nach der ersten heißen Tasse beschlich ihn jedoch ein unangenehmer Verdacht, der vom Zuruf von Böhm-Müllerstein noch bestätigt wurde: „Äh, Sorry, aber was soll der Scheiss?! Kann es sein, dass der Kaffee entkoffeiniert ist??“  
Die zwei Kollegen wanderten empört Richtung Mensa-Kaffeeautomat, er blieb lieber in seinem Chefsessel, und rieb sich matt die Schläfen. Bei den abmarschierenden Schritten der anderen beiden hatte er gar nicht richtig gehört, dass derweil Silke hereinspaziert war, und reagierte mild überrascht, als sie in sein Büro trat. Sie griff aber nur zielstrebig nach einem Ordner, und meinte leichthin: „Bin gleich wieder weg.“  
„Wie läuft's bei dir?“  
„Gut. Denke, ich bin so in circa zwei Stunden fertig, und kann euch dann unterstützen.“  
„Vor 20 Uhr kommen wir heut bestimmt nicht raus.“  
„Och, sei optimistisch. 19 Uhr.“  
Ihre Worte von wegen gleich wieder weg hielt sie nicht, sondern trat näher, und musterte kritisch seine etwas abgekämpfte Miene.  
„Wir bestellen uns dann abends was zu Essen. Und ruhen uns aus. Ja, Karl?“  
„Ausruhen...?“ Sie stand direkt neben ihm, stellte soweit das einzig Positive an diesem Tag dar, und nach etwas über einem halben Jahr Beziehung war er immer noch frisch verliebt. Er zog sie ein letztes Stück näher, legte eins ihrer Ohren frei, und flüsterte dann sachte en detail, was er abends sehr viel lieber mit ihr machen würde.  
„Nicht. Bei. Der. Arbeit!“ zischte sie als Antwort, gab ihm mit dem Klemmbrett in ihrer Hand einen Klaps auf die Nase, und war dann auf und davon.  
Ach ... was sollt's. Dass sie fast eine ganze Minute lang seiner erotischen Prosa gebannt zugehört hatte, verriet mehr als genug. Und als sie wie angekündigt zwei Stunden später tatsächlich endlich helfend zum Team stieß, belustigte es ihn ohne Ende, dass sie beim Arbeiten viel fahriger als sonst agierte.

Wenigstens regnete es nicht mehr, als sie sich Punkt 19:30 schließlich anschnallten.  
Beim Umdrehen des Zündschlüssels konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, keck zu fragen: „Dass du sogar die Knochenzange mit der Rippenschere verwechselt hast … war das die Vorfreude?“  
Sie blickte betont aus dem Fenster, aber er konnte hören und in der Spiegelung der Scheibe sehr wohl sehen, dass sie breit grinsen musste: „Witzbold. Bau du uns jetzt mal vor „Vorfreude“ keinen Unfall.“  
„Keine Sorge.“  
„Du bist doch eh viel zu müde für alles, was du da versprochen hast.“  
„Keine Sorge!“  
„Na … dann bring uns heim.“

Irgendwo gegen 22 Uhr meldete sich trotz allem fleischlichen Genuss nochmal ordinärer Hunger bei ihnen, schließlich hatten beide tagsüber immer nur Zeit für ein paar schnelle Happen gefunden.  
Einträchtig spärlich bekleidet standen sie in der Küche; er setzte Wasser für irgendwas mit Nudeln auf, sie rupfte träge Salat. Aus den Augenwinkeln dabei zusehend dachte er bei sich, dass ein Tag nicht wirklich schlecht war, solange er mit ihr begann und mit ihr aufhörte. Beinahe hätte er sie das auch wissen lassen, wenn die nächsten Worte von ihr seine Gedanken nicht wieder in eine andere Richtung gelenkt hätten.  
„Karl, kam das nur mir so vor, oder war der Kaffee heute irgendwie seltsam?“  
„Ah … erinner' mich, dass wir morgen Neuen kaufen. Diese Marke extra-stark, die einen angeblich zur Eule macht.“


End file.
